SAW II: Flesh
SAW II: Fresh & Blood is the second game in the series of SAW games. It is technically a survival horror game with a little bits of action adventure on the side. It was made by Konami for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Plot: The first part of the game involves Campbell, a drug addict placed in the "Venus Fly Trap" who has to cut beneath his right eye to retrieve a key to stop the deadly mechanism. He then has to go through numerous, deadly traps in order to retrieve his long lost son, who is also a drug addict. Before finding his son, the player is forced to choose either sacrificing Campbell for the sake of a stranger, or saving himself. After Campbell's sections, the game then cuts to Michael Tapp at his father's apartment after his suicide. He sees Chief of Police Henry Jacobs, a detective named Joseph, and David Tapp's reclusive neighbor Sarah. Michael also sees Jennings Foster, a forensics specialist who was a survivor of the first Saw game. Michael is then kidnapped by Pighead and forced to play Jigsaw's game in order to investigate his father's death. The first victim Michael must save is Sarah Blalock, who he met earlier but turns out to be a drug addict being drowned in a glass case. Upon being freed, Sarah flees and Tapp goes to a hotel to save his next victim. In the hotel, Michael finds Chief of Police Henry Jacobs in a trap because of being corrupt and selling drugs on the streets. Upon being saved, Henry pretends to be grateful but later meets up with another corrupt policeman, Joseph Poltzer, who together decide to kill Michael because he learned about their drug smuggling operation. Before Joseph can confront Michael, however, he is kidnapped by Pighead and is forced into a vise-trap which Michael must save him from. Joseph leaves the player and Michael is led to a factory, where the next victim is. In the factory, Henry attacks Michael to silence him but Michael escapes. He next saves Carla Song, a hospital intern from the first Saw film, from an elevator trap which would rip her in half. It is revealed she was smuggling drugs from the hospital to sell illegally. Michael's last victim is Solomon Bates, the third partner of John Kramer (Jigsaw) and Art Blank. Bates altered finances and forged books to cover for a larger group of criminals. Upon being saved by Michael, Bates reveals that Henry Jacobs, Joseph Poltzer, Sarah Blalock, Carla Song, and himself were all part of a large drug operation. It was also revealed that David Tapp, Michael's father, discovered this operation while chasing Jigsaw but was more interested in pursuing him rather than corrupt cops. Michael also admits to stealing his father's files on Jigsaw, and using the files to advance his reporting career. The files, in which Tapp admitted that his raid on Jigsaw's lair was without a warrant, was used as grounds by the corrupt Henry Jacobs to fire Tapp to cover-up his drug ring. Along the way, Carla is murdered by Henry to eliminate loose ends, while Henry is later killed by Pighead while Michael witnesses. Solomon is pushed into a pit of needles by Pighead and never seen again. Joseph also kills Sarah in a train station, but is later killed himself by Michael. After killing Joseph, Michael sees and chases Jigsaw to a room where it is revealed that Campbell, the man from the beginning, has chosen Michael's fate by either sacrificing or saving himself. Gameplay: Step into the dark and tormented world of Saw 2 and experience the gruesome traps that Jigsaw has created to test your will to survive. With new traps, puzzles, and combat system players will need to think fast and act quick to pass the rigors of the tests Jigsaw has engineered. Set between the Saw and Saw II movies, the game follows Detective Tapp's estranged son Michael, who become Jigsaw's next subject while he is investigating father's recent death. Reception: Upon release, Flesh & Blood received mixed to negative reviews, lower than the reception for the first Saw game. Critics noted an improved story but disliked the new combat system, which they felt took the excitement and suspense out of the game. Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:M rated games Category:Games by Konami Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Adapted Games Category:Sequels